leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EloHell/Champion Concept - Syndar, The Swirling Vengence
Syndar , The Swirling Vengeance(Melee, Jungler, Tank) Health: 450 + 100 Hreg: 90.0 + 0.6 Mana: 200 + 32 Mreg: 5.0 + 0.55 Range: 125 AD: 40 + 3.0 ATS: 0.65 + 2% Armor: 20 + 3.7 Mres: 30 + 1.4 MS: 305 Lore: Syndar was never the man even to be the least bit satisfied to explore just the lands of Runeterra. His ambitions were great, and his goals reached further. One day, a treasure map mysteriously directed to him by the well-known Gangplank on the Runeterran shores led him to believe in the mysterious objects which he had ever since stubbornly to refuse the non-existance of. What lies beneath the glittering horizon that cover the seas no one had known. "No one. No one but me." He thought. He left with just the map, a rented boat and the clothes on his back, along with some shabby old rusted pieces of metal he calls his armor. He was soon forgotten when the war between Noxus and Demacia ignited more than just the usual sparks of conflict. Time passed, days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and one day Syndar saw the chance for life again as he saw an unusual water creature swimming upwards, away from the storm that drove him downwards, far away from the darkness and back into the sunlight that has been nowhere near him since it last saw his unspeakable demise. From nowhere an unseen monstrosity appeared on the surface of the water, landing on the rocks right after the arrival of the Tidal Trickster, a hatred so deep in his eyes no other could comprehend. "Gangplank! One day, I will find you, and your cursed oranges will meet their end!" -Syndar Bruiser of the Storms (Passive) Syndar allows his energy to flow either defensively or aggressively, granting him 10(+3) attack damage for each visible neutral '''creep within a 600 radius. Each nearby visible '''enemy '''minion will additionally grant a further 3(+1.5) attack damage, stacking up to 4 times. Each nearby '''allied creep will also decrease his incoming damage taken by 1. Vengeance of the Storms (Passive) Syndar will gain 1/2/3% attack speed for each nearby allied '''champion, and 3% bonus attack speed for each nearby '''enemy '''champion, in addition to Bruiser of the Storms. Vengeance of the storms will only activate if Syndar has any champions in sight, but will not activate if he is '''alone against any number of enemy champions. Leash of the Tides(Active, Q ) Syndar surges forward (400 range), binding the first target hit to be unable to move more than 1500/1400/1300/1200/1000 range away from the spot for 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 seconds. Any forced movement outside this range by skill or summoner spells will cause it to chain another champion. This wll not cause channelling abilities to be interrupted. However if the target is already rooted in place, Leash of the Tides will instead push Syndar back based on how far he has travelled during the charge. The charge/chain will end instantly if Syndar dies. Cooldown: 16/14/12/10/8 Cost: 40/50/60/70/80 Casting time: 0.7 seconds Draw spirit (Passive, W) Syndar is adept in the healing and harming properties of water, recovering 0.15% of his health each second and draining all nearby enemy creeps (500 range) for the same percentage of health. If an enemy '''champion dies near Syndar he will temporarily gain 0.5% healing stacking additively up to 3 times for 6 seconds, up to a total maximum of 12 seconds. Draw spirit (Active, W ) Syndar draws additional fortitude through the might of the depths, healing himself for 1/2/3/4/5%(+0.5/1/1.5/2/2.5/3% for each nearby allied champion within 600 range, 0.1 AP scaling) over 3 seconds. He also grants nearby allied champions half the heal. If an '''enemy champion dies near Syndar durring the duration of Draw Spirit he will temporarily gain 3% healing stacking additively up to 3 times for 6 seconds, up to a total maximum of 12 seconds. Draw Spirit's passive is inactive during the cooldown and duration. Cooldown: 10/9/8/7/6 (after the effect ends, extended or not) Cost: 20/25/30/35/40 Beckoning Wave (Active, E) Syndar rides the waves, gaining 10% movement speed + 3% for every nearby enemy champion (600 range, effective distance extended to visible range) and an additional 3% bonus movement speed for each nearby allied champion (500 range, effective distance extended to visible range) for 4 seconds. Upon stopping Syndar deals 50/90/130/170/210 (+ 0.3 AD scaling) in an area (200 range). If he hits an enemy/neutral target, all nearby champions (300 range, +35 within 0.3 seconds of moving out of range.) will be pulled in the opposite direction (50/75/100/125/150 distance) that Syndar is facing after 3/2.5/2/1.5/1 second(s). The pull will be applicable even if no enemy champions are in sight. If Syndar is alone (does not apply to surrounding creeps) he will instead gain a flat 15% movement speed. Deals twice the damage to creeps. Cooldown: 20/18/16/14/12 Cost: 60/80/100/120/140 Casting time: 0.25 seconds Might of the Depths (Ultimate, Passive, R) Syndar forges a defensive wall of water around him, passively granting him 150/300/450 bonus hp and 5/10/15% armor & magic resist. This passive will be disabled during Chain from the Depths and is not included in the additional damage from being snared by Chain from the Depths. However, Might of the Depths will not be deactiivated during Chain from the Depth's channel. Chains from the Depths (Ultimate, Active, R) Syndar disperses the wall of water and sends it to track all enemy champions. After 6 seconds (after casting) they will be snared for 1/1.25/1.5 seconds, dealing 100/200/300 (+10% of bonus hp). Syndar also gains 5/10/15% tenacity during the tracking duration. This wil not reveal champions through fog of war and stealth. Cooldown: 210/180/150 (passive cooldown 120/90/60) Cost: 100/150/200 Casting time: Channelling, 3/2/1 seconds. Category:Custom champions